


Stelle

by michirukaiou7



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/BDTsxs.html">Big Damn Table Seishiro/Subaru, 046. Stelle</a></p><p>Cielo di Kyoto e cielo di Tokyo: il primo pieno di stelle, il secondo completamente vuoto... Così come i cuori di chi li guarda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stelle

– Subaru-chan? – sussurrò la piccola voce cospiratrice – Senti più niente?  
Il bambino accanto a lei sospirò – No Hokuto-chan. Ma non penso sia una buona idea…  
– Oh, smettila – lo rimbeccò lei. Una figuretta in yukata si alzò e andò a spalancare gli shoji della stanza, spingendoli con tutta la sua forza e facendo leva con il corpo per aiutarsi; fortunatamente erano pannelli nuovi e le loro guide erano in ottimo stato, cosicché i suoi sforzi furono presto premiati. Un’altra figuretta si alzò sospirando per quel gesto sovversivo e iniziò a spostare i futon accanto ai pannelli spalancati; con una risatina soffocata, la bambina si lanciò sul suo – Senti come si sta bene, Subaru-chan! Si sentono i grilli!  
Il bambino si fermò un istante in ascolto e poi sorrise – E’ vero!  
– Mettiti giù, Subaru-chan! – la bambina sospirò beata, allargando gambe e braccia sotto la coperta estiva del futon: da quella posizione, modificando un po’ la posizione della testa sul cuscino, si poteva guardare il cielo.  
La loro casa (in realtà una gigantesca residenza in stile tradizionale) era situata in una zona particolarmente tranquilla di Kyoto, nella zona alta della città, dove si trovava la maggior concentrazione di templi; grazie a questo, era possibile godere di un privilegio raro per una grande città e, ancor di più, per una grande città giapponese: vedere le stelle. L’illuminazione e l’inquinamento avevano reso i cieli di Tokyo vuoti, e Subaru ricordava ancora la prima volta che la nonna li aveva portati con sé nella residenza di famiglia che c’era nella capitale. Era scesa la sera quando, di ritorno dal bagno, Hokuto gli era corsa incontro e aveva pigolato, tutta sorpresa, quasi sgomenta – Subaru-chan, il cielo è vuoto!  
Lo aveva trascinato per una manica nella loro stanza e gli aveva mostrato il cielo: non c’erano nuvole, eppure le stelle non si vedevano.  
Vuoto.  
I due fratelli rimasero a guardare quel cielo così strano in silenzio, tenendosi per mano… Forse era per quello che a Hokuto Tokyo non piaceva così tanto.  
A Kyoto, invece, era diverso: le stelle si vedevano, specie in quella zona della città, ed era una cosa favolosa; così avevano preso l’abitudine, nelle sere d’estate, di addormentarsi con gli shoji che davano sul giardino spalancati, i futon vicini alle pareti scorrevoli aperte, in modo da poter guardare il cielo.  
A Subaru piaceva guardare le stelle; Hokuto si addormentava quasi subito, ma lui riusciva a restare sveglio a lungo, tanto da sentire gli occhi che bruciavano per il sonno.  
Se ne stava compostamente sdraiato nel suo futon, le lenzuola senza una piega (che differenza con il guazzabuglio del letto di sua sorella!), le braccia distese lungo i fianchi, ben coperte; si incastrava alla meglio il cuscino sotto la nuca, in modo da poter guardare in su, oltre la tettoia sporgente che copriva l’engawa, e restava in silenzio, perso nella sua contemplazione.  
Era un piacevole senso di vertigine quello che provava nel guardare così in alto, nel sapere di essere una piccola cosina su un pianeta minuscolo, una pallina nello spazio immenso, così grande da non poter essere immaginato; era una specie di stordimento piacevole perché quella leggera vertigine non poteva farlo cadere, visto che rimaneva lì, tra le braccia delle coperte e del materasso, e pensava alla sua piccolezza in confronto a quell’immensità, al fatto che quelle stelle erano tante, infinite, e che tra di esse c’erano solo buio e silenzio, a domandarsi se davvero il destino di tutti gli uomini era stretto a loro e da loro stabilito come diceva la nonna, se davvero quelle piccole luci erano immensi soli come spiegava la maestra, se davvero quelle lucine minuscole erano così lontane e brillanti…  
E magari, chissà, c’erano altri bambini su una di quelle stelle, e la notte si stendevano anche loro nei letti e guardavano il cielo e si chiedevano se ci fossero altri bambini nell’universo che facevano lo stesso; oppure se c’erano altri mondi lassù con sorelline come Hokuto-chan, con i capelli corti, neri e soffici, la risata squillante, il viso sorridente, sempre pronte a consolare, coccolare e giocare insieme, a preparargli la merenda e ad accarezzarli la fronte quando aveva la febbre…  
E si addormentava con un sorriso adorabile sul viso, sognando mondi infinitamente lontani e posti meravigliosi, dove c’erano tante Hokuto-chan materne e affettuose e posti per giocare e per far felici le persone.

~ * ~

Il cielo di Tokyo era vuoto.  
Un bel ragazzo in uniforme chiuse con cura le imposte che davano sul giardino – Aspetta, non ancora! – si lamentò una voce dall’altro capo della stanza.   
Lui si voltò con un sospiro, l’espressione indulgente sul volto – E’ tardi, madre, è ora di andare a dormire.  
– Cosa saranno mai pochi minuti? – rispose lei, una bambola dai capelli di seta nera e dal kimono rosso e bianco, le labbra appena imbronciate; lui rise piano e riaprì le imposte, tornando nel salotto alla ricerca di un cuscino abbastanza grande per lei. Ma, quando si voltò, lei era già nel giardino, accanto alla sua camelia preferita, quella vicino al laghetto, e guardava in alto.  
– Anche se è estate, rischi di prender freddo – la rimproverò gentilmente lui, posandole un tanzen sulle spalle; lei rispose con un sorriso beato, e lo guidò, tenendolo per mano, verso il laghetto.  
– Neanche stasera – sospirò poi, sembrando quasi affranta.  
– Cosa? – chiese lui, curioso del nuovo capriccio della sua bambola prediletta.  
– Le stelle. Non ce n’è una neppure stasera.  
Lui alzò gli occhi e guardò su, attraverso le chiome dei ciliegi in fiore che circondavano la casa, cercando quelle sciocche puntine luminose che piacevano tanto a lei – No, nessuna – concluse – Con lo smog e l’illuminazione di questa città, è impensabile che le stelle si possano vedere.  
– E’ triste – rispose lei mordicchiandosi un’unghia – Il cielo non è bello senza stelle.  
– Non guardarlo, allora – rispose lui con un sorriso – Non vale la pena di prestargli attenzione, se non ti piace.  
– Seishiro, Seishiro… possibile che per te le cose valgono solo se sono belle? – chiese Setsuka con aria di rimprovero, tradita da un sorriso proprio all’angolo della bocca: come se non fosse stata lei stessa ad insegnargli a guardare al mondo in quella maniera!  
– Le cose sono già tanto noiose… se non sono belle, diventano fastidiose.  
Lei scoppiò a ridere, abbracciandogli la vita – Sei cresciuto tanto – commentò con la testa sul suo petto – Fino a qualche mese fa, riuscivo a stringerti le braccia al collo.  
Il ragazzo le strinse le braccia attorno alla vita e la sollevò in modo da portarla alla sua altezza: lei aprì le braccia, le lunghe maniche del kimono si aprirono come ali di farfalla, e scoppiò a ridere, prima di abbracciargli il collo.  
– Seishiro, Seishiro… Tu sei nato a Kanazawa, e lì il cielo è pieno di stelle, la notte: possibile che non ti manchino?  
– Trovo, piuttosto, che sia strano che manchino a te che sei di Tokyo, madre. Quando le hai mai viste nel cielo di questa città?  
Lei si sciolse delicatamente dall’abbraccio e prese a camminare per il giardino, divertendosi a far ondeggiare le lunghe maniche bianche nel buio – Quand’ero bambina, l’estate andavo nel paese di mia madre, in campagna: lì c’erano le stelle, ogni notte… Dovevi vedere che spettacolo! Sembrava una cascata di perline sulla seta scura, a migliaia, e io restavo per ore a guardare in alto, persa in quella meraviglia, finché non mi faceva male il collo e mi ritrovavo tutte le spalle intorpidite.  
– Mhmmm... Hai ragione, non riesco neppure ad immaginarlo – rispose lui gettando un’occhiata scettica al cielo scuro.  
– Lo so, lo so – rispose lei, imbronciata – Ma io le vedo ancora, se guardo in su e chiudo gli occhi – e lo fece, come a dimostrare che diceva la verità – Sono tante, infinite, e sembrano brillare tutte allo stesso modo, come una cascata di luci; e, in mezzo, c’è il vuoto, il buio, così profondo che gira la testa a guardarlo, al pensiero che là non c’è niente, né ossigeno, né luce, né suono…  
Lui la guardava tessere quell’ennesima illusione, solo per lui stavolta, persa in un mondo fatto di ricordi dei quali restavano solo immagini limpide, scevre da ogni sciocco sentimento; la guardava parlare di quanto fosse luminosa quella stella lì, proprio quella, così tanto che sembrava impossibile che ci volessero miliardi di anni per raggiungerla, e di quell’altra lì, che magari ora non esisteva più, della quale rimaneva solo la scia luminosa che si vedeva adesso.  
La guardava con quell’aria da adulto, come davanti ad un bambino capriccioso, ma troppo gentile per interrompere quelle fantasticherie e ricordarle che tutto quello che le stava colorando di rosa le guance per la gioia era solo un ricordo, un’illusione fatta di niente, di cose che probabilmente non esistevano già più.  
La guardava e non faceva neppure lo sforzo di immaginarle quelle stelle, piccole e sciocche luci, maglie del destino che incombeva su di lui, su di lei e su tutte le creature del mondo: stupide luci per stupidi esseri di cui non intendeva essere parte.  
Poi lei aprì gli occhi, e una leggera delusione le scese sul viso, non ritrovando in quel cielo le stelle della sua infanzia; ma quel sentimento scivolò via, dimenticato, con una risatina, sottile come il trillo di un uccellino, e gli prese il braccio guardandolo in viso con dolcezza – Ho sonno.  
Lui rise, felice di rivedere la bambola senza cuore che ben conosceva, e l’aiutò a risalire l’engawa fino al salotto: lei saltellò ridendo in casa, ondeggiando le lunghe maniche bianche, e lui, scuotendo il capo divertito, si voltò verso il giardino per richiudere gli shoji.  
Poi alzò lo sguardo, quasi per caso.  
E la vide.  
C’era una stella lassù, sopra le braccia cariche di fiori bianchi di un ciliegio, piccola e fioca nel buio color petrolio del cielo.  
– Seishiro? – chiamò lei dalla porta del salotto – Cosa c’è?  
Lui sorrise, continuando a guardare la stella – Niente. Solo una cosa sciocca – concluse.  
E chiuse le imposte.


End file.
